


Knight

by seerofheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chess, Death, M/M, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerofheart/pseuds/seerofheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man stands in his room,<br/>A very, very broken young man.<br/>A young man that did not forgive,<br/>and a young man that never forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight

A chessboard. Scratched, forgotten, lay underneath the bed, abandoned.

Shattered peices lay scattered across the patterened stone, a long lost game.

A young boy sits beside this bed, knowing not of the lost battefield beneath the mattress.

Thin, scarred fingers reach into the dust, grabbing a single, broken peice.

The black knight.

Running his thumb over the dark marble, a single tear runs down the boy's cheek and hits the broken stone.

It slithers down the crack, and into his palm.

He remembers.

He remembers the chessboard, and the knight that held his hand.

The knight with the black sweater and the dark bags hanging beneath his eyes.

The knight with matted hair and cheeks stained red with tears.

The knight that took the blow for the immortal,

the knight that took his last breath with a sad smile to replace his scowl.

The young boy takes a shaky breath, sinking to his knees as he clutches the peice in his fingers.

He asks himself why, why it all happened, why his youth and love were stolen from him.

Why the winged, black devil with the sword aimed at his chest,

why the knight jumped before him,

why his life had been spared.

Why he can't live to his promise.

"Live, John, Live, go to your new universe, and find someone to love. Move on, for me, move on."

He had promised to live. To move on without the short, shaggy haired knight by his side.

This young boy could not move on.

This boy would never, ever forget the raven winged beast that slayed his friends, his family, his love.

This young boy was broken.

The shattered peices of another pawn on the chessboard; to never forget his savior, his lover, his friend -

His knight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
